It Just Happened
by MyBuzZin
Summary: Summary: Bella and Angela are girlfriends. What happens when Angela's brother moves in temporarily with Bella? Rated M for language, vulgar content, and sexual details. There's some hurt/ comfort in the mix too.
1. Chapter 1

"**It Just Happened"**

Summary: Bella and Angela are girlfriends. What happens when Angela's brother moves in temporarily with Bella? Rated M for language, vulgar content, and sexual details.

Disclaimer: Legal with substance that is not suited for minors. No infringement is intended and this is my toast to the Taste of the Forbidden contests.

**oOo Bella's Point of View oOo**

_The hall is pitch black. I walk to the bathroom, hearing nothing but a piano. There's a sliver of light coming from the crack in the door and I wonder who could be in there. I think to knock or speak; but I'd rather go unseen._

_I listen for clues. Just music - the notes come slow and the keys are struck sudden. The tugging in my mind and my heart spike into each breath because I am going to peek. I force a steady, deep inhale, controlling my sounds. What would I say if caught? I kneel on the cold wood floor. I place a hand on the doorframe and lean forward. Careful not to disturb. There's white candles on the sink and toilet. I lean forward more, putting my eye to the key hole. I hold my breath._

_There's a stool in the shower. A naked woman on it. Who? She has luscious curves and generous proportions. She's not alone - there's a man? His firm bare ass blocks my view for a moment. __She smiles. I recognize her - it's Rose. She is stunning. Darker hair than mine, larger breasts than mine. Pretty in every part. If that's Rose, is that Edward?_

_Confusion fogs me. I want it to be Edward and I'm not interested in Rose. I collect my bearings. Where's Angela? I should look for her… yet, instead, I am going to look some more. __He's pouring baby oil on her breasts. He's standing behind her. Who? Edward rounds her body, squirting the oil all over her as she watches him through her lashes. Yes. Rose perches with her knees bent and open, her hands between her legs._

_The empty oil bottle flies at me and I fall back. Edward threw it over his shoulder and it smacked the door. I listen. Did I make any sounds? After a fraction of several heart pounding seconds, I decide to watch them. __They're closer to the door now. __ Rose is standing and I can't see her face. Edward is kneeling and she's facing away from him. He's massaging her ass. He rises and his hard-on springs out from his body. My body clenches for it and arousal wets my panties._

_Rose goes down to her knees, taking him all the way into her sucking mouth. __She uses her hands to balance herself by placing them on his hips. I want to taste his girth and length. His cock glistens in and out. I slide my hand between my legs. Touching myself and the door opens. I'm caught. __They don't look at me. I make no movement. _

_She turns her head my way, looking at me, "Bella."_

_Edward goes to the floor and looks at me. Rose lays to the floor, spreading her legs and showing me everything. Edward says my name. __"Bella." _

_His fingers work her details. Mesmerized, I raise my shirt. __He stares at my breasts and I pinch my nipples. His fingers penetrate her. In and out and I want him to fuck me with his fingers. He positions on top of her and presses her knees to her chest. I moan for him. I can __see everything. I am igniting. His head turns, his lips move with my name. He pushes into her bubble butt. I'm slippery wet. "Bella. Bella. Bella."_

oOo

"Bella. Bella. Bella."

I awake perspired and thirsty to Angela's black framed hazel eyes shining. My shirt's up and she's laying on top of me. I must have fallen asleep during the movie. She smiles up at me with her hands holding mine above my head. "I was going to let you sleep; but you began moaning on the couch." Angela kisses the underside of my breast, using her skillful tongue. "Pretty sure you had a wet dream from me chewing on your nipples."

I smile, agreeing without adding more information. What a wild, nutso dream... and I'm keeping it to myself. I see the "do me" within her liquid blue eyeliner. Angela's lust is like static and bathes her entirety.

"Sit on me so I can look at you." I tell her, wanting to return the favor. Her long black hair is in two side buns, one above each ear, and she has three tiny braids sweeping across her face like bangs. They tickle my skin while she goes to straddle me.

We've been an official couple for two months now. I think she's the most surprising woman with her Pokemon style. Her petite, slender build that gives the impression that she's dainty, prissy, and shy; but she's anything but that. I trace the back of my nails up her fingers. Her hands are on my stomach. I skip to her soft, olive skin. She's sexy in her half tank top with her toned belly.

Angela's in tune, provocatively proactive in how she responds to me. I caress the subtle curve on her sides while letting my thumbs follow the straight visible indention up the center of her midsection, her long fingers grace along my arms from elbows to wrists. It's there she waits with two fingers on both my pulses, the other six shaped as elegant antennas.

I raise her top enough to cup her breasts. They're like well-developed raindrops. She pulls her tank top off. I lift with a squeeze and she exhales with a quiet roar. Angela swivels her hips.

"How about some tangy goodness?" I suggest, scooting down the couch for my head to lay between her legs.

"You're gonna have to work for it." She stands to her knees, denying me, and her thin gray yoga pants cling to her lower abs and upper thighs.

I grab her hips and thrust her towards me, "Take! These! Off!" I nuzzle into her sex, opening wide to bite at her covered details. She squeals, gasps, and giggles. I hold her there, attempting to peel off the fabric over her ass. Biting between those legs.

"Wait, Uh, o-kaaay...BEL-uhhh." She stiffens and I pause. "Sounds like someone's at the door?" She giggles, pushing off of me and the couch. So jumpy.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Oh!" I pull down my shirt. "Who's at the door?" How long have they been banging on the door? I get up quick to follow Angela to the now ongoing rapping at the door.

"ONE MINUTE!" She widens her eyes with "_WHAT THE HELL_?" written on her features. "Who is it?" No answer. I glance through the peep hole before she opens the door and there's Edward.

Hmm. Sunglasses on, head down… "It's Edward.."

Angela opens the door animated "Didn't we just leave you at the Marina. Are you missing your little sister already?"

Edward keeps his head down and answers quietly, "I've been up all night. Can I crash on your couch before work?" He has a black duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Then, he mumbles "Maybe for a few weeks."

"What? Yeah." Angela steps aside and Edward enters, I close the door.

"A few weeks? What's going on?"

He shuffles to the couch, falls face first into it, not taking off his coat or shoes or bag. "Rose and I are done." He muffles into the pillows. We stand and listen next to his motionless body.

"You two seemed fine last night." I offer softly.

His head turns in my direction and he removes his sunglasses. "We get along around friends. Plus, the band and I were doing are thing. I was in high spirits. She's moving back to Ohio and it's okay."

"You guys moved here together two months ago." Angela's concern becomes a panicky shrill.

Edward let's out a grumble of frustration. "She can't find a job, she hates where I work, and she's been talking to her ex-fiancé. Don't flip like mom, Angela!"

"What are you going to do? And what's wrong with where we work?"

"The stripping and boobs bother her." He rolls to his back and covers his face with a pillow. "Being a DJ works with my schedule and I finally have a band. I'm staying."

"How do you know she's been talking to her ex?" I wonder out loud. Rose's ass and Edward's penis pop into my head - fuck that dream - I look around to see if anyone noticed.

"They never stopped texting. She said they were more like best friends. Now she's in love with him, again. Misses him. I want to sleep, please." He's total monotone. Edward kicks off his sneakers. "Can't you put up with me until Emmett comes and gets her?" He challenges with a whine.

"Yes. But are we talking days? Weeks?" Angela acts like it's the biggest intrusion.

His face contorts into a painful question with his hands in the air, he looks like hell, "I don't know…" He's about to blow.

"You can stay at my place until Rose is gone." I shrug. "I'm over here most of the time anyway."

"Bella." Angela disapproves.

"Look at him." I motion towards Edward.

"You won't know I'm here. Go about, do your thing like I'm not here."

"Did you hear that, Bella? Lay back down on the couch and let me straddle your face."

Edward groans and rolls to his side. "Shut up, Angela. You don't have parts." He covers his ears.

"Okay, okay. Bella may I stay at your place? I can fix things. I have money." He swings open one hand and keeps it at his ear like he's trying to hear my answer.

I'm laughing at his eyes screwed shut. "Of course. There's a few rules: clean up after yourself and don't invite people over. I have to study."

He looks at me. "Do you have a comfy couch?"

Angela interjects, "Bella has a two bedroom at Old Town on the Monon. She owns a daybed. You will shit yourself happy."

I nod, giggling. "You will shit yourself."

Edward grins. "Can't wait. I gotta sleep first." He situates his duffle bag between his legs, nuzzling into it.

oOo

"This is the room you can stay in. Note the incredible daybed and small dresser. I have my computer set-up in here for my online classes."

He holds up his thumb.

"I can let you know the days and times."

He holds up his other thumb.

"While you get ready for work, I'll find you the other key."

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you need to get in there, first?"

"I'm good, thanks."

Edward heads to the bathroom with his clothes and I go to the kitchen for a snack. "You only work nights at the Red Garter, Bella?"

"Yep. Serving the alcohol. Your sister doesn't get tips with the cigars, you know?"

"If only…" Edward shuts the door behind him. "she could dance."

I shout, "She gets paid more, though, with the knowledge."

His shower starts. "The towels are…" Oh my fuck! "EDWARD!" I run to the door and pound on it. The water turns off.

"Yeah?!"

"I need to grab something."

He opens the door, "Here." He hands me my pink vibe, saying to me, "The towels are under the sink." He grins, wearing a towel around his waist. I close my eyes, no ogling. Embrace the humiliation. I saw the definition of his slender muscles on his back from the reflection in the mirror. Oh hell, he has some major ink.

"That's my _**back**_, back scrubber." I explain.

oOo

_Edward,_

_Here's the key! I've gone shopping for groceries and I'll pick up a movie for tomorrow afternoon. You can watch it with me before work if you want. Won't be here tonight so make yourself at home._

_Bella_

oOo

"Bend over the back of the tub more." I pat Angela's ass and sit back on my feet. The bubble-bath feels hot. "I can't wait to try that...you're such a sweet girl." I give her a smack, then grab both cheeks to spread that plumpness with my thumbs, causing her to open for me. I lick up the center of her folds and place my nose to her silky entrance, then, swirl my tongue on her mini pink bundle. She oozes my name from her mouth.

Her panting with "yes yes" serves to layer my arousal.

"What's that girl's name you think is cute? The one in kickboxing." I ask and circle my head round and round to spin her.

She moans, "Alice."

"What do you think she tastes like?"

Angela's body shakes with her "mmm" and I penetrate her with the tip of my nose. Licking into her slice while I nudge, out and around to enter, nudge.

"What sounds would she make from your fingers, your lips, your tongue?"

Angela's body tightens and moves in time with my lead.

"How would her tongue feel?" I thrusts my tongue with each nudge, sliding within her delicate. I tap quick at her bundle. Her legs quiver slight and I hum, intensifying my efforts. My hands reach to take. One boob in my grasp and I pinch to pluck her nipple. I smash a relentless jacking to her clit.

Her noisy moans climb in pitch and volume, she's tittering close, and I lap to her hips' humping. As my tongue pushes inside her, she moans out a stream of naughtiness.

Angela turns to face me with a big goofy grin, she slides into the tub and relaxes back while I reposition over her legs. "Dirty Talker."

She pulls me to her, kissing at my little perkies. "Bella, Bella. You seem open for anything." Her hands slide up and down my back, my ass.

"I'm a firm believer in _never_ _missing_ _out_."

"Are you strapping it to my thigh in the tub?"

I lean over the side of the tub to grab the blue vibe on top of the clothes. "I want to..." Angela lifts her leg from the bubbles, holding it high and straight, pointing her toes. Her thigh rises higher and higher from the water as her shoulders sink into the water. I towel her off to strap the vibe on.

"This will be a first." She grins, sitting up with her breasts on display.

"Me too." I straddle her leg with her hands and gaze upon me.

**oOo To Be Continued oOo**


	2. Chapter 2

"**It Just Happened"**

_Chapter Two_

Summary: Bella and Angela are girlfriends. What happens when Angela's brother moves in temporarily with Bella? Rated M for language, vulgar content, and sexual details.

Disclaimer: Legal with substance that is not suited for minors. No infringement is intended and the Taste of Forbidden Contest 2 inspired this one. In truth, I got tripped up on the guidelines when writing the story.

**oOo Bella's Point of View oOo**

"Edward?" I walk into the quiet apartment and go to the kitchen where the light is on. "Edward?" His black leather wallet, keys, pocket watch, and chains are piled on a note.

_Bella Beauty,_

_ Wake me for the movie. I'm sure I need to shower before work. The daybed did make me happy and I'm in need of __**Depends**__._

_Edward_

I laugh and throw my stuff on the counter. "EDWARD." I call for him, then go knock on his bedroom door. It creaks open and he's laying on his front, propped up on his elbows, rubbing his eyes. I see some blue, green, and red ink over his shoulder blade and back.

"Yeah?" His voice is low and he's only wearing blue boxer briefs. I move from his view.

"It's after eleven and I forgot to pick up a movie. But we can checkout the channels, maybe find a Netflix, order in?"

"I'm up for that...what's for lunch?" I hear him get out of bed and rummage through his duffle bag.

"We could order pizza." I go to the fridge to grab a water. Edward emerges from his chamber and walks towards me while slipping on a plain white t-shirt. He's got some sexy chaotic hair going on!

"Could I get a water, too, please?"

I hand him my unopened bottle and grab another. "You can order whatever, I'll eat it anything. I'm paying."

"What are you hungry for, Edward?"

"Pizza sounds fine. Mind if I take my shower? Were you about to get in there?" He empties the water bottle within a few long swigs.

"Thirsty?" I chuckle and grab him another water. "I don't need in the bathroom for awhile."

"We practiced until after midnight last night. Then, went out. I's gotsta hydrate." He drains the second bottle.

"I chilled with your sister."

"My wicked step sister." He grins, jokingly. They both grew up in the same house. Although, they aren't blood, they're bickering and loving siblings for sure.

"I'm quite fond of her wickedness." I quip with a wink.

"I don't want details."

"First there was the bubble bath and strap on..."

His eyes go wide with horror, "OHH, Bella! Please no no no!" He shakes his head, violently, trying to rid of the images.

"I'm messing with you." I laugh. "Kinda. It would be better without the water."

His mouth gapes open and he stares at me. I can't contain myself. This might be the biggest smile I've ever worn!

"You like Peter?" He's trying to get me back.

I giggle and shrug. "We've never officially met."

"Never had a boyfriend?"

"I did." I'm thirsty now. "It was during the high school years." Swig. "There's never been a live Peter near my girly."

"High school, like three years ago?"

"I'm older than Angela. It was more like five years ago."

"We're the same age?!" Edward's surprised.

"Hmm. Dare you to show me your tattoo."

Edward smirks at me. "Way to change the subject. I don't show that to just _anybody_. You've gotta up it."

"I double dare 'ya." I fold my arms in front of me, rolling my eyes at my own childishness. But, but I really want to see it! He seems humored and comes over to my side of the counter. He raises his shirt over his head. He holds it to his chest, exposing his broad muscular shoulders and back. I gasp and lightly touch at it.

"What?" His face is red as he tries to look at me while holding still.

"It's an apple tree and sun." And it's very well done: the silhouette of the ground and grass is slanted underneath his ribcage, the tree trunk come up and blossoms into full leafs over his left shoulder blade. It is outlined in royal blue and filled in with grass green. The apples are red. Then, on his right shoulder is the image of a sun with rays. It is outlined in royal blue, filled mostly with the same grass green color, except for the circle in the center, which is red. It connects with the sun's long ray crossing his back to the tree."

I have an apple tree too; but your's is so elaborate. What does it mean?" Hope he doesn't mind me tracing it. I'm so beyond intrigued that we have similar ink.

"To me..." he clears his throat and steps away to pull his shirt back over his head. Tilting his head back, he lets out a soft groan. Turning to talk to me, he places his hands on the counter.

"It's about balance and not having one without the other. Of course, the apple tree symbolizes temptation. There's sin, there's forgiveness. My thoughts on the divine and breathing and living." He looks at me and I'm listening. "It all feeds off one another. You have ink?"

"That's an awesome tattoo!" I raise me shirt to my bra and turn to the side, lifting my arm to show him. "It's not as cool as your's."

Edward awes and bends to get a closer look. His fingers slowly come forward to touch the apple on the ground, above my hip. "I like the colors." He follows the thin line of pink and maroon that's the trunk up my side. My body tingles where he traces. I bite my lip to quiet my reaction. The tree leafs go out in swirls and a feminine design that it capped like a phallic symbol.

"I got it when I turned twenty. I was evaluating my sexuality." I giggle. "Which is 'I like who I like.'"

Edward's fingers skate a little higher before he pauses and catches me watching him. He wets his lips, "I think it's perfect. Insane." He withdrawals his hand to rub the back of his neck. "You have an apple tree too. I like it. Is it on your breast?"

"Kinda." I lower my shirt, lost in his gaze, and gasp when I release my bottom lip - there's sharp sting, like a pinch. Am I dreaming?

He refocus and steps to open the fridge. "I'm gonna take that shower now." He grabs another water.

"Smart."

"You work three to nine on Tuesdays and Thursdays, like me, right?"

"Yep." He goes into the restroom and the shower turns on immediately. Was he going to say something?

oOo

I've ordered pizza and laid out my work gear - which is a black hold tight corset and matching tight short shorts. It's the same outfit for the other table servers. We can accessorize how ever we want, which is great. I figure I'll wear a garter, heels, choker, and gloves tonight.

Edward exits the bathroom, his fresh manliness serenades my senses. "Lunch will be ready in about fifteen minutes." I smile. "Tell me you put on clean underwear."

He laughs and takes his towels to the utility room. "Want to ride with me to work?"

"Okay. What are you in the mood for?" I plop down on one side of the sofa with the remote in my hand. Edward joins me and sits at the other armrest. I flip the TV on and nestle my side into the big decorative pillow. My legs come up to curl behind me as his legs do the legs intertwine and we both reposition, sitting higher on the now too-short sofa. We laugh it off; but our knees are touching. Both of us look straight ahead and it takes me a few seconds to remember that I have the remote.

"Oh." My heart is pumping on overdrive, my hands are sweaty, and I sit up. I place the pillow on my lap and cross my legs. Netflix. "What movies do you like to watch?"

"That's a hard question. I like lots of movies."

I scroll down the list. "See anything?"

"I've been wanting to see 'On the Road.'"

"Yeah." I forgot about that one. It's on the list. "Me too. Let's watch it."

"You can get comfortable, Bella. Straighten out your legs - I'll put mine in back here and you can put your's in front."

"Good idea." I swallow. Doesn't he know the feel of his legs might cut off my oxygen supply? Before we can reposition our legs, the doorbell rings.

"Pizza!" Edward sings and hurries to the counter for his wallet.

I answer the door. "Hi."

"Domino's, ma'am. Did you call for delivery?"

"Yes."

"Pardon me." Edward butts in front of me and pushes me back with his bottom. I giggle and smack his ass.

Without flinching, he chuckles "Go sit down."

oOo

After the movie, I take a shower and get ready in the bathroom. I decide to wear my pink fifties dress. It buttons in front all the way down and looks like something the mom would've worn on "Leave it to Beaver." I put on the thick black belt that coordinates with my shoes, choker, and headband. I've pulled my hair to one side over my shoulder in a loose ponytail and curled it in ringlets.

I'm ready and my cell signals Angela's call. I get my phone from the counter and answer it. "Hello?"

I spy Edward on the sofa in his dark jeans, a burgundy thermal with a baby blue and brown short sleeve shirt over it. He's got a brown beanie on too. He's watching me. I smile.

"Bella. I know you're about to get to work; but I want to give you a heads up. Alice is coming into the Red Garter to feel out paperwork for amateur night tomorrow. We're going to meet up there."

"Cool. Will she be dancing?"

"Wrestling. How's it going with Edward there? He bugging you?"

He stands and shakes his keys at me with a devilish smirk.

"Very well. He's quite likable." His eyes narrow at me and I turn to face the other direction.

"That's good. See you in about an hour." I disconnect and swirl to face Edward.

"What? No fishnets or hosiery tonight, Bella?"

I answer with showing him the ruffles on my garter.

"Mmm, Bella. And we're just going to work."

oOo

Baby, I'm Howlin' for you.

(Love this song! I pass by the booth on my way to table six, lip syncing The Black Keys to Edward.)

Da da, da da, daDa da, da da, daDa da, da da, da

(He smiles and I smile back.)

"I've started your tab, Seth. Here's the gin martini for you and the Heinekens." I sit down the mugs of beer in front of the other three reguars. Seth's hand runs up the back of my leg. Fucker. I glare at him as I about drop the last Heineken.

The music stops, abruptly. "This is a reminder not to be touching the servers. Hands to yourselves, gentlemen, or you will be asked to leave." Edward speaks in a deep voice, his words slow and crisp. Seth holds his hands up in surrender.

"Lolly, please come to the booth." That's my work name. I shake my finger at Seth and the music resumes.

I walk to him and he points to the side door with his crooked smirk. I open it and stick my neck in, "Thank you."

"I was about to throw his ugly ass out. Get in here. Angela's outside now and she wants to introduce her friend."

I go up the two stairs with the door ajar, "Oh yeah?"

He takes his headset off, turns in his chair, and gives me the once over. "Yeah." The DJ Booth is a tiny area and his long legs brush mine as he spins to face me. Edward tilts his head and folds his arms, looking at me. I stand and fidget with the tray. Edward's knees hug my outer thighs.

"You cold, Edward?"

"No...WHY?" He looks beyond thrown by my question.

"Your beanie."

"It's a different look. Your hair looks pretty. You look different."

"Hmm.." I grin at him, debating on a smart-ass remark. I blush, instead, knowing what he meant. Then, two brunettes walk pass the glass. "Angela?"

She appears in the doorway with a beautiful woman. Edward doesn't budge, I turn in place to greet them and stay put. I smile, "HI!"

"Hey, you two. This is ALICE." Angela's voice squeals her name. I get it, I know why. She's got wavy hair to her shoulders, perfect eyes, a tiny nose piercing, and full glossy lips. I feel somewhat . . . Jealous? Seriously, her breasts make her top pretty. Angela continues, "This is my girl, Bella, and my brother, Edward."

Alice's gaze fixes on Edward. They "Hello" each other.

I pull off Edward's beanie. "Isn't he cute?" I run my fingers through his hair, palming, and scratching his scalp with both my hands. His mouth gapes open and he sits up, leaning into it.

"And isn't she sexy sassy?" He pops my garter. I gasp.

"Yes and yes." Alice's eyes go wide and she nods. Angela's nose scrunches at us.

"So, Bella, do you wrestle? You could join me in the pudding?"

Angela squeals, again, with excitement. She claps her hands together. "Do it!" Like it's the answer for feeding the hungry for centuries. I laugh.

"No way! I'd rather strip. I'll be working tables. You do it, Angela."

Alice's face lights up, "Totally! We could do some kickboxing moves."

Angela's face contorts into a big smile, she pushes her glasses up with her index finger's knuckle. "If Bella dances on stage, I play in some pudding."

"I don't do pole tricks." Edward laughs and grabs my waist.

"Bella. You just go up there and dance. Take some clothes off and wear some sexy shit underneath."

"I don't think Emmett will let us. We have jobs to do..." I consider out loud - but it could be fun. One song. A few shots of _liquid _courage. Dance. No nudity. I nod in agreement.

"Where's Emmett?! Oh my goody goodness!" Angela exclaims.

Edward scoots an inch away, spins his chair while lifting his knees to clear my legs. "Emmett. You are needed at the booth. Re-peat. Em-mett. Booth. You are need-ed at the booth."

Alice smirks at Angela. "I really want to get you in the pudding."

Flirty feline, meow. Angela wags her brows at me and leans close to Alice with her nose about touching her's, "Tomorrow, tomorrow.." she half sings, staring at the mouth in front of her.

I can feel their chemistry from where I stand and so does Edward. He glances at me to gage my reaction. I grin and shrug. After all, _I'm_ _effected_ _by his presence_.

"What 'ya got, Edward?" Emmett appears at the doorway, ducking his head into the room, towering over Angela and Alice.

"This is Alice." He motions to her. "She needs to complete paperwork for tomorrow. Angela wants to wrestle in the pudding with her. And Bella wants to dance on stage, change it up this once."

"Okay. Bella, you know you have to show your boobs or wear pasties?"

"Pasties." That won't be complete strip-perish.

"Schedule it towards the end of your shifts, then. The regulars are going to be rowdy."

oOo

We pile into Edward's car after work - I'm in the passenger seat. Alice had left to return in order to watch the girls work. Now her and Angela huddle together in the backseat, trying to keep warm.

Our thought is to plan out tomorrow over some late dining. Before Edward puts his car in gear, Alice giggles. "Let's all kiss."

"That's my brother." Angela laughs.

"You two go ahead." I say genuinely, giving my blessing. I like her. Edward's eyes widen and soften into my gaze.

"You two should kiss too." Alice says. Angela doesn't say anything. Edward licks his lips.

I lick my lips. "Dare me?"

"Double dare me?" Edward beams with a wicked smile.

"Do it already." Angela says somewhat wistfully.

"I don't know if I'd be able to stop kissing Bella if I started." He looks at Angela, then me. "I've never been good at sharing."

My heart skips, he might not stop kissing me, then it slams into my chest. Does he disapprove? Edward's upper body moves from his seat with his shoulders squaring to me, his hand comes to my face with such deliberate purpose that my hair gloves his long fingers.

"What will we do if I want Bella for myself?" My mouth opens slight with anticipation and I force myself not to move any. I feel my panties blush. My butterflies tremble. With his thumb at my cheekbone, his lips press soft and linger at the apple of my cheek. His attention sways, his head turns, and my eyes follow his.

Alice has her forehead resting on Angela's temple, her fingers blindly caress Angela's face. Both their eyes smolder full of lust in our direction. Alice nibbles on her ear and Angela's lashes flutter, she turns to meet Alice's lips.

Edward and I slowly turn to one another. Delicately I capture his upper lip between mine and wait, a touch of dare. He mimics my doing and slowly we let our lips touch, lightly nip, and brush to each others'. I'm at a loss for thoughts.

"Do you have a thing for my girlfriend?" Angela asks.

We pause. "Do you have a thing for Alice?"

There's no reply. Our faces are without an expression until he gives a tiny grin. His hand still at my face, his fingers still in my hair. I grin, realizing my hands are gripping the front of his shirt.

"Oh." Edward sits up, one hand on the wheel, and he digs in his jean's pocket. He pulls out his phone and reads a message.

"You ladies want to go over to Garret's for some drinks and jamming?"

"Yeah." "Yes." "Sure." In unison.

He sends a text and puts it in reverse. "Do you know what songs you want to perform to?"

oOo

Edward grabs his guitar case from his trunk before we head up the stairs. "He lives on the second floor." We come to apartment 209 and knock. A tall, thin man with a dark blonde hair and goatee answers the door.

"Edward..and babes! Welcome!" The door swings open and bounces off the wall behind it. The guy's arms are open wide. He's been drinking. There's lots of people here.

"Hey, Garret. This is Bella, Alice, and my sister, Angela." Edward shovels each of us in as he introduces us. Garret hugs on me a bit, then Alice, then Angela.

"Make yourselves at '**party**.'" He uses his fingers like bunny-eared quotes and bends at his knees a few times to bring that word alive. "Edward, give them the tour, would 'ya?" He shuts the door and hurries from the room.

"That man can play any instrument. Uhm. I didn't realize this was going to be a party, party. Do you want to stay a little or leave?" I'm looking about the room the same as Angela and Alice.

I've never got to hear Edward play or sing. "How about we hangout for awhile?" I suggest to them.

"Sounds good." Alice takes Angela's hand and bounces on her toes.

"Drinks?" Edward guides us to the kitchen and gets into the refrigerator. "Take your pick." He snags a bottle of Guinness for himself. "What do you want to do?"

"This box of wine is the best. Anyone else want some?" Alice searches the cabinets above. "There's the glasses."

"I'll take some, thank you." Angela places her hands on Alice's hips to help her balance as she reaches for the glasses.

I've squatted in front of the fridge to survey the selection. "What's that taste like?" I ask Edward.

He hands me his open bottle and I take a sip. "Thank you." I give it back to him and grab me a Guinness.

"You know what I want to do?"

"Bella!" Angela jokes like it's the dirtiest thing. There's laughter.

"Keep your panties on - you never know who's allergic to pussy."

"OH." Angela laughs, Alice giggles, and Edward does the "OH MY GOD!"

We have our drinks in hand and we take up the tiny kitchen space. "Actually, I wanted to hear Edward jam, sing. Do you sing?"

He shrugs and motions "kinda" with the quick twist of to-and-fro with his wrist and hand.

"YEAH!" Alice agrees and holds up her wine glass, tapping it to each of our drinks. Clink. Dink. Dink.

"There's nowhere to sit..."

"Sit on the floor man..." All of our attention finds a shirtless man holding up the inside of the doorframe using his body and outstretched arm.

"I can see your nipples, Jasper."

"We're playing strip poker in Garrett's room. Can you hand me the whiskey on top of the fridge?"

Edward takes down the large crystal bottle and passes it to Angela, who in turn, passes it to Alice. She smiles at Jasper. "Here."

"I'm Jasper." He tells her with a slanted smirk.

"Alice." She points to herself.

"Thanks. Y'all are invited to per take in the poker... or you can use my room. I've told everyone else it's off limits." Jasper bows his head. "Edward. Ladies." Then he darts down the hall.

"Who was that?" Alice stares blankly at the door.

"Jasper is our drummer. He and Garret live here." Edward walks from the kitchen and gestures for us with the directive yanks of his head. We go into the first door on the right.

"He has the master bedroom, there's a restroom if you need to use it. Wonder why they aren't in here?" There's a king size bed that sits low to the floor, silky grey comforter set - it might just be a mattress and box springs?

"Okay. Edward, play us a song."

He tilts his head at me, "What do you want to hear?"

"Anything." I sit to my knees on the carpet. Edward positions himself on the corner of the bed and removes his guitar from it's case. Angela and Alice sit on the edge of the bed next to one another, finishing their wine.

I hold out my hand to take his bottle as he drains it. "Anything?" He shakes his head and strums in thought. "Any requests?" Edward asks over his shoulder.

"Do some Skynyrd." Angela replies. "Bella. Come up here."

"I'm fine here. Shhh."

Edward smiles and Angela peeks over his shoulder at me. Her eyes wide and I read her lips. "Come on..."

"Go ahead..." I mouth to her.

"Do you know this one?" Edward asks me, playing the intro to "Simple Man." Oh hell, he plays beautifully.

My body zings and I'm caught in a trance - Oh, to touch him. Edward's voice melts to my fiber and I keep inching closer and closer to him. When the song is over, he continues to pick the strings while looking at me. I'm almost straddling his foot. My hands go to his knee and his head leans down while I lift to his mouth.

Our lips touch and the silence is tainted with sounds from others. I take his hand and stand. He lays his guitar against the bed and comes with me. We go to the bathroom and shut the door. The light is on and we hold to one another in the middle of the room with hungry kisses.

The door opens. We don't let go. "Did you two need some privacy?" Angela asks.

Edward nods and we release each other. He continues to nod, running his hand through his hair. "Yes." He says and leaves the room.

"I have a thing for your brother."

"What?" Angela looks confused, disgusted.

"Why?"

"I don't know - it just happened."

"It just happened?"

I nod with conviction. "Yes."

"Is it Alice?"

"What? No way - she's great! You should get to know her more."

"Bella?" Angela shakes her head at me, no, no. "What are you saying?"

"We never said '_forever_.'" I drop my head, whispering the last word.

"Let's get out of here. We can go talk or think about this."

"Okay." She grabs my hand and she storms from the bathroom.

"Take me to my car. We're leaving." She snaps at Edward.

Alice is pouting on the bed, staring at us as we exit the bedroom. Edward's focused on fastening his guitar case. We don't stop until we reach the car.

"I know we didn't say 'forever.' But this is sudden and it's my **brother**! He just got dumped. How do you know if it's mutual?"

"I don't know. I'm unknowing." I stammer. "I am wanting to know him more and more. And I can't say that I want to go home with you, or, or that I want to be intimate with you again."

Edward and Alice are taking their time as they approach.

"Just like that? You _know_ this..."

"I said I'd think on it."

Edward puts his guitar in his trunk and unlocks the vehicle. I open the door and crawl to the backseat. Angela follows. The radio turns up and it's Adele. "Rumor Has It." Edward catches my eyes in the mirror and sees my panic. He changes the station to commercials.

I replay the past few days, marveling at how things can change in such a short time span. "Please get in the car with me and come to my place." Angela begs in my ear.

I think on it, knowing I don't want to be _her_ girlfriend. We're here. "Angela, you can take me home. Alice, do we need to give you a ride?"

"No. I have my car. Is everything still on for tomorrow?"

I look to Angela and she replies. "Definitely."

oOo

An hour later, I walk into my apartment, exhausted. Edward's on the sofa sleeping with the side table's lamp on. I make my way to my room. I don't want to disturb him. He sits up with a jolt. "Bella?"

"Hey." I stand at my bedroom door with my heels in my hands.

"Are you okay? How's Angela?" He starts at me with timid hesitation.

"Fine. We aren't a couple anymore. And it's going to take some adjusting; but we decided to cheer each other on tomorrow."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Why did you take me into the bathroom?"

"I, I wanted to be alone with you." I whisper the rest, "and I didn't want to share you with Alice."

"Do you want to be alone right now? Like go to your room and be left to yourself?"

"Not really. I need a shower, though."

"It's been a long day. Do you want to cuddle on the couch with me?"

I drop my shoes and walk over to him. "Angela's pissed with you. It's not your fault, you know?" Edward takes my hands and situates me facing away from him. We lay on our sides. He caresses my hair and traces my eyebrow.

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow at some thrift shops."

"Yeah?" I turn and meet his soft eyes. He pecks my nose with a kiss.

"Get some sleep." I drift away in his arms, his warmth, and the rhythm in his chest.

oOo

"Good morning." I exit the bathroom from my shower, wearing short shorts and my tight Indianapolis Colts shirt. It took more time than expected to do my hair in tiny braids. I've pulled the braids back in a scrunchy. Hope it creates the puffy crimped look for the stage tonight.

"Morning, gorgeous." Edward says genuinely, quickly setting his coffee cup by the sink and dashing into the bathroom. Poor fellow - he's been holding it! I return from the utility room to get a cup of coffee and begin counting... I'm even impressed with his bladder. I giggle to myself.

He cracks the door open. "How you doing?" Edward's brushing his teeth now.

"My neck's a little stiff; but other than that I'm jolly."

"Jolly?" He chuckles, rinsing out his toothbrush. "I like that." Coming up behind me while I flavor my coffee, he picks up his cup and caresses a finger to the side of my neck. "I could work on your neck for you..."

I face him, taking my first sip. "Just my neck?"

Edward sips his coffee, contemplating. "I'm not certified." He smirks. "But I could massage your back."

Buzzing on the thought of his hands on me. "And I get to do the same to you?" Let me touch you, Edward.

"Yeah." He places his coffee to the counter as I continue to drink mine. I'm trying to conceal my adrenaline spiked breaths. Diverting his eyes, Edward crosses his arms with his hands in his armpits. He shifts his feet in place, rolling his muscular shoulders forward, dropping and tilting his head without looking at me. He asks, "Couch?"

My heart rate has gone off the charts. "If we lay on a bed, there's more room to sprawl out."

He nods. "Daybed?"

"My bed... I'll go make it." I sit down my cup and go to my room.

"Do you want me to use lotion?" He calls after me.

"Okay." I make fast work, picking up clothes and straightening my comforter. "There's some in the bathroom. You want me to get it?" Light on?

"I got it." Edward appears at my door, Nivea in his clutches. He stands at the threshold.

I climb onto my bed, "Come in."

"On your tummy, Bella, lay down." He smirks at me. "I'm starting with your feet."

I dive into position, burying my face into the pillows for fuck sake! "I'm ticklish, Edward. Don't make me 'squee.'"

"I'll do my best." He goes to the end of my bed, getting on it. I glance back at him on his knees, centered between my legs, my feet on either side of him. He's pumping lotion into his palm. I didn't consciously spread my legs when I relaxed, it just happened. Destiny - I giggle nervously to myself.

"What?" Edward asks in a husky, hushed voice, taking my foot is in his hands. He scoots closer, bending my knee so it's between his legs. I glance at him again before falling into the undercurrent of his thumbs. He massages with a subtle pressing, sliding in the center of my foot, circling into the arch. Rubbing my toes, between them.

"Ohhh." His hands and my foot and it's making me... "Love it."

Edward ventures to my other foot, then lotions my legs. I'm swimming in sweet sensual torment. "I'm making my way to your neck, okay?" His breathing is heavy.

"Mmm, really, take your time. It feels soooooo good."

Positioning over me, he straddles my hips without sitting on me. "Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you want me to put lotion on your back or..." Edwards's hands wrap to my waist and his thumbs massage in circles on either side of my spine. I lift to my elbows with an unfiltered moan.

"That would be heavenly." I use one hand to pull at my shirt that I'm laying on, "Could you help me with this?" He lifts the back of my shirt to the bra border; but I'm not wearing one and I'd rather take my shirt off.

His fingers trail down my back with light sparks from his touch. "Beautiful..." Edward breathes, tracing to the ink on my side. I maneuver my arms from out of my shirt to pull it over my head and it snags in my hair.

"Here..." Edward untangles my shirt from my scrunchy. "Relax please."

"Yes, sir."

Gingerly, perfectly, it feels as if he works the substance of himself into my body, fluid with pleasure. Making me grateful for every cell of skin and tissue, muscle and bone as my very own stream circulates within.

I want to make him feel like this... "Edward, it's your turn."

He settles next to me while I scoot to give him room. We look into one another's eyes. "Thank you. That was beyond amazing."

I push up to climb onto Edward, not covering my breasts, and he averts his attention in the other direction respectively. "May I take your shirt, Edward?" He peels it off and throws it to the floor.

"Get comfortable, mister." I straddle and sit upon his bottom. "Am I too heavy?"

"Not in the least." He exhales into the pillows with a smile.

I run my hands over his defined back and shoulders, etching his skin and it's warmth. "I like everything about you."

"You're more than likable yourself, Bella."

I let my fingertips slow dance from the back of his neck, to his shoulder blades, letting them take their time. I outline his art, shade over the design with my knuckles, and unhinge. "Where's the lotion?" I ask while I give a soft kiss to his tattooed sun.

"Come here." His head twists for me and I lay my upper torso and breasts to his back to find his mouth waiting for mine. We move smoothly as one. He flips to his back and we defy the law of gravity with a force that pushes us together and suspends us high. Our kissing.

**oOo To Be Continued oOo**

_I didn't want to stop there; but life requests my presence. I'm imagining a few more chapters for certain. Not sure when. Interested?_


	3. Chapter 3

"**It Just Happened"**

_Chapter Three_

Summary: Bella and Angela are girlfriends. What happens when Angela's brother moves in temporarily with Bella? Rated M for language, vulgar content, and sexual details. "Twilight" is not mine and I don't do the infringement thing. Short chapter on touching.

**oOo Bella's Point of View oOo**

Edward's hands - one holds to the shape of my face and the other is open, pressing to the middle of my back. I'm in his hair with both of my hands, riding the pulse of our kiss.

"Uh, uh, Bella." He moans with soft grunts. He drags his fingertips from my back to my hip, bringing the movement of my grinding to focus. I pause, panting, and when my eyes meet his, I feel his solid cock between my legs.

I've been smashing myself up and down it without realizing. I want to see... I slowly sit up and slowly look at Edward's face, his chest, his happy trail. Before I sit up straight, I glance to Edward. His eyes scan over my form. I am sitting on Edward's hard-on and he's looking at my breasts. His hands are frozen in mid air, shadowing the outsides of my thighs.

One of my hands is on his abs while the other is at my mouth as I bite my thumb nail. What did I do here? I take his hands in mine, my face turns the shade of hot, and I search his eyes for signals. I place his hands on my... my... tummy. Edward's lips purse, he caresses my waist and his thumbs trace the undersides of my breasts. His touch is so gratifying, my nipples pucker for attention. My soft moan admits to wanting more. I stare down at his packaged tight bigness and suck in my bottom lip.

I grasp at his shaft and tip, instinctively. "Mmm," he's fixin' to pop out the top of his pants. Edward grumbles, his hips shift forward on reflex, and his cock springs free. My hand wraps to it, "Oh…" it's lovely. Silky. Warm. Swollen thick.

He gasps and cups my tits with a slight pinch to both of my nipples. We both commit to sounds of approval and pleasure. Lightly, I sheath up and down his head and shaft, not experienced, yet complete in yearning. Edward sits up, bringing his mouth to my breasts. He sips one into his lips, his mouth, and lavishes me with his tongue. Fondling to my other harmoniously. I reach into his pants and grab around the base of his giant girth.

Edward growls. His nibbles take to my ear. "Going for introductions?"

"Oh, gosh Edward... feels incredible."

We're panting and in motion. "Yes..." He pulls me to his lips with his hand on my neck. He's twisting my nipples hard. His kiss is potent and deep. His tongue is like penetration causing the tingles in my panties to ache.

"Help me, Edward. Show me what to do."

He shakes his head "no" at me with a wicked grin. "I want to see what you'll do on your own. What are you going to do to me, Bella?"

Oh, fuck! "I want to try…" I push him back away from me to get a closer look and reposition my body between his long legs. He's on his elbows, watching me, he hisses my name when I lower his pants to witness his full erection. My everything lights. "I've been wanting to do this."

I hold him by his shaft and l give one long lick from my hand to his dripping. I suck in his tip to have it shape my lips. I pop off of it to do it again. He's whimpering my name and it's making me wild. Every naughty photo or movie ever seen floods my brain and I push it aside for impulse.

I tap Edward's tip to my lips, "So happy to finally meet you."

He gasps. I grin to see his face and enclose his cap in my hand completely, squeezing him in my palm for up and relaxing my fist for down. Edward rolls his head back and whispers "Oh my god."

I take the plunge, let's fit him into my mouth. He growls at me, "Fuck. Mm, yeah. Errrrr, Bella..."

I am sucking him like my very favorite slurpie. I want him inside me, yessss, "Sh-it! Edward, I love sucking on your..."

And then, like that, I'm on my back. He's flipped me. His teeth and tongue take purchase of my tits while my shorts, my panties are stripped from me.

"Bella." Edward's eyes remain in mine, hooded and dilated dark. He positions on his knees between my legs and kisses above my trimmings before glancing at my most intimate. There's a low rumble from his chest as he spots the thin landing strip of brunette and then he trails it with his nose. Edward's eyes close and his touching paces up and down, slowly, until the heat of his breath accumulates.

Edward brushes his parted lips, lightly, back and forth on my pink bundle of devine. Then, circles his head slight to stir my sensitive soft pulse. I'm in awe as my body quakes. His lips press. And out of nowhere, there's a subtle tipping into my entrance that drags and parts me, his perfect tongue. It starts and topples me.

How… "UHmm… mmm" I try to fight it off and my legs have Edward in a vice-grip. My head thrashes from side to side on the pillows and my hands grab for control, pulling at the bed covers on both sides of me. "Oh, oh, Uh." The spasms surprise me. I force my legs apart and hope Edward's still breathing.

How his face alone has me climb. "Did you just cum on my tongue, my face?" He's on me, attacking my mouth. He tastes of me. I go to apologize and his hips thrust.

He slides in my outer walls with his stiffness gliding on my music like a mad violinist. I catch and release his tip with my hand as Edward tenses, "I'm going to..."

Edward pushes through my grip with his moan lodged in his throat, his lids blink then shut, his muscles bulge from his body's flexing. He buries his face into my neck and growls with his teeth at my skin. His grunting times the warmth spilling to my stomach. I free my hand to feel his arms, shoulders, and neck. My hands roam his beautiful sexiness and I kiss his hair.

He shakes his head with "mmph" and looks at me with a lazy smile. "Bella..." Edward kisses me delicately.

**oOo **


	4. Chapter 4

**"It Just Happened"**

_Chapter_ _Four_

Summary: Bella and Angela were girlfriends until Edward moved in. Rated M for language, vulgar content, and sexual details. "Twilight" is not mine and I don't do the infringement thing. Roller coaster of love ahead.

**oOo Bella's Point of View oOo**

Edward's lips seal to mine, firm yet soft. There is no rush nor notion to be anyplace other. He's most careful with his weight on me. Gentle. He looks at me with a grin. "I think I want you for myself."

"Yeah?" I smile.

He nods with meaning soft in his eyes.

"Okay." I whisper. Then, braver, "I want you for myself too. Only you."

"Yeah?" He scrunches his face at me.

I nod and kiss to his chin.

"Consider me your's." He slurs sensually and his nose ticks around my nose slow, "Want. to. take. a. shower. together?"

**oOo**

We shower, fondle, and remember we're due for work at a certain time. Edward reminds me that we still need to shop for my pasties and dance threads. That fact limits our scrumptious alone time. Edward gets out from the shower first, telling me to stay.

"Honest, I'm not going to hand you a towel. Not until you attempt to shake dry."

His towel wraps majestic like around his waste. Beads of water glisten on his chest, his arms, his slim muscular stomach while my hair clings in tangles to my gooseflesh. My teeth chatter and I laugh.

"Aren't you suppose to give me what I want since you **like** me? That's how it works, 'ya know?"

He laughs. "Oh Bella." He starts to hand me the towel then snatches it from my reach. Edward pinches my nipple with too much amusement. He is grinning. "So misinformed and cute."

"Stop picking on me." I giggle and swat at his hand. "YOU shake it."

"Maybe later." He winks and gives me the prized possesion. "Now quit messing around."

Drying off in the shower, I ask Edward. "Will you be my chauffeur today?" He acts disgusted. "Come on! I want to look at you while you drive, my beautiful man."

"But I want to look at you and play with those tits in traffic."

"But I haven't got to suck you off, yet…" I whimper.

Edward belly laughs and clears his throat several times. "Nice try. If you can be dressed before me, I will be your chauffer."

"Uh. That's not fair." How can I make this work for me?

"Why not? You can get ready when we get back. Throw some stuff on, Bella, and which ever one of us is on the couch dressed first, wins. Your shoes have to be on, though. There has to be socks and shoes with laces. They must be completely tied."

I pause to think about what to wear, placing my finger over my lips to look like I'm considering the proposition. Got it. I step out of the tub. "On your mark, get ready…" Edward turns to the door and jolts.

"Hey!" I laugh in protest and run to my room. Jeans on. Zip.

"You were closer to your room!" He yells.

I don't reply. Black t-shirt on, socks on, and shoes in my hand. Runnig to the couch. I sit and Edward runs into the room with his Nikes in his hands. He plops down on the couch.

"That's impossible… what are you doing in here?" He teases.

I grab a Nike and throw it into the kitchen. "Hey!" Edward gasps and fetches his shoe. "YOU'RE PLAYING _DIRTY."_

My shoes are on and I am lacing these mofo's. I've got them tied by the time he gets one shoe on his foot.

I hop from the couch to jump up and down in front of Edward. "Y A Y me!" I can't stop giggling. I raise my shirt and keep bouncing. "You don't like it when I'm dirty, my babe?" I'm huffing out the words, out of breath.

Before I know what's happened, I'm laying on the couch and Edward's on top of me. "On the contrary, I freaking love it." He scrapes over my nipple with the bottom of his teeth. "The thing is _" he suckles it light, causing my pebble to go in and out from his lips. The sensation pulses at the denim smashing raw into my exposed delicate. "_ we must be on our way."

He hops up to help me to my feet.

**oOo**

"I don't think I can be in here with you..." Edward whispers.

I drag him into the dressing room. I lock the door. "Shhh." I say with my finger over his lips, then my lips on his. "We won't get in trouble."

"It's not _that. _It's the fact that you are driving me **uhh **and we are on a time crunch and..."

I undo my jeans and pull them to my ankles. "Let me take care of your **uhh**." I rub on his bulging boner. It's so impressive I keep massaging it and I crave the way he moans.

"Bella." He blossoms my name in his breath. His face poses in consideration and his open hands caress my skin. I undo his jeans and scoot Edward away from the door, in front of the mirror, for more room.

I work his jeans and boxers down past his knees and I go to the floor. "May I suck you off now, babe?"

My hand fists round his vine, my fingers not touching, and I curlicue his slippery slit. "You make me so hot, Edward. Such a big guy. I need you inside me." I let my suction pull him into my mouth without moving my head. He doesn't fit. Mmm... his happy sexy groan.

"Oh" his hands spring to my head. "Shit. Bella, babe, I'm going to.." he stumbles back slow to balance against the wall. "Need to sit."

He scooches down to the floor with his back against the wall, pausing while I situate my position to his position. I keep him in my mouth and write of want with my tongue.

"The minute you told me you weren't wearing panties..." Edward's words come quiet and raspy. I look at my man and use my hands to stimulate him onward. Faster.

He's staring in the mirror at my nakedness and his pelvis begins to lift higher with each stroke. I wet him and suck him as far into my mouth as possible with my hands making up the difference.

"Oh Bella." Edward pulls my attention to his eyes, "Do you want to suck my dick off?"

I moan and my arousal spikes of tingles. His arm extends and his grasp squeezes my ass cheek. "My hot kitty. Next chance I get..." He spreads me and sticks the tip of a finger inside me, my hips lock in the open position with _that_ slight slippery stretch. Edward's hand comes to his mouth and he wets his lips. I gasp and he pushes my head down to his cock.

Beyond turned on, I latch on harder than before. I may cum with stuffing him in and out of my insistent mouth. His hands shoot to the floor at the same time his hips thrust off of the floor.

His hushed pleasure strangles and strains. "I'm..." Edward tries to say... I tighten my hold, press my tongue to slide his length, and tick my tongue at his sweet slash.

I hum for it and he delivers. I hold steady, swallowing as fast as possible, making sure there's no mess. There's a lot, but then a couple squirts are like tiny sips. My body and mind are spinning with sexual adrenaline and I look up to Edward.

"Did I do it right?"

He is panting. His eyes pierce mine. He nods. There's a knock at the door and we both startle. He grabs to my face and words "amazing." I can't wipe the smile off my face. The door knob wiggles.

"Someone's in here. Be out in a minute!" I scramble to my feet.

"Sorry, missy. My hearing ain't like it use to be." I hear an elderly woman speak, her voice trailing as she goes to find another room.

Edward dresses, "What type of undergarment or lingerie do you think she's trying?"

I laugh. "Be nice."

"Be nice?" Edward questions playfully as I remove my shirt. His hands grasp my sides. Edward kneels before me as his chin circles my belly button. His slight stubble traces a subtle burn to my skin. Seeing him smiling does things. Yummy happy things.

"I'd like to see you wearing naughty satin at any age."

I giggle. "Nice..."

Edward nods. "True. I'm going to wait for you out _there_ now."

**oOo**

Civil Twilight plays in the background. I sit on the wooden steps of the DJ Booth. Edward is smirking at my _freaking out_. "You don't have to go up there."

"It's a matter of principle now - I agreed to strip - there's new clothes involved - and Alice thinks it's a go. Down deep, I am so pumped!"

The door opens and Emmett shakes his head at me. "Cold feet?"

I shake my head slow, denying the stage freight.

"She does... but she's got two shots of tequila on the way to give her some courage." Edward clarifies the situation.

I give Edward my wide-eyed "QUIET" look, colored with "Oh shit."

He chuckles at me. "You're going to give them an intriguing performance, stripping to 'Thrift Shop.'"

"That's not the best song choice." Emmett grimaces at me.

"It's unique. Like me. So." I finalize my reasoning with a snooty little head bobble.

"Fine. Your shots are here. Don't get drunk." Emmett gives me a dimpled grin. "Twenty minutes and you're on." And he's gone.

"Twenty minutes?!" Holy fuck! "I have to go get ready!" I jump from the stairs and meet Jessica at the door. I spot my drinks and take one, slamming it down my throat while looking into Edward's eyes.

Jessica huffs. "Emmett said these are the only two drinks you get tonight."

"What?" I take my second drink and place the first glass on the tray. Slam. The heat soothes it's way down as I throw my head back.

Edward's eyes darken with that tinge of sexiness. "Your cue will be '**My songs know what you did in the dark.**'"

"Before it's my turn, right?"

"Mhmm. Then, it's your song and time to _"strip."" _

Hand quotes? I blow him a kiss. What did that mean, what is he saying?

**oOo**

I'm ready within ten minutes. Make-up, costumes, stiletto heels. I love these songs! I take my hair out of the bun - it's crazy big and crimped-ed-eddah! Jeez! I have a loud laugh! I part it down the middle. Wish I had a big slush! Oh my gosh, my Edward knows how to play jamming tunes!

"Hi Bella. Oops.. Lolly."

"Alice! Hello." She needs a big hug. "You ready to get in some pudding? I'm trying to warm up. Um. Are you going to watch me? Because I might just be crawling on the stage. Did you know I will be taking my clothes off? I'll be cheering your pudding wrestling on, by the way. Um. Do you want to get me a shot of tequila? I'll pay you back with a generous tip."

"YOU ARE SO DRUNK." She says with a lot of pizzazz.

"Blissful and ready to show off my amateur-ness-liness. You?"

"I better get me a drink. Angela wanted me to tell you "No hard feelings and we'll be rooting you on.""

"That is so wonderful. I really like that… W O W! Wow. Seriously, I know you can't tell, but I'm totally one hundred percent happy about that. Honest. Like so much. Thank you, Alice."

She laughs. "Okay. One more teguila shot for you; but if you get hurt, I'm going to feel super bad."

"I won't get hurt. Why? What happened... I'm staying off the poles."

"Be right back." Alice turns to get me **_another_** drink. She pauses. Oh, COME ON! I WILL be safe. "By the way, will you tell Edward that he needs to inform the audience that it's a different kind of wrestling match?"

"Sure." Drink please?

"Awesome. It's going to be more of a licking kind. Be back."

**oOo**

Maybe I should have tried this at home?

"Up next is our very own lovely Lolly. She's got her _stripper_ _girl_ _panties _on tonight." He does have a sexy voice - Sheesh! There's some hollerin'.

Music

What, What, What, What...

Going to walk onto stage on the third group of whats... Ahh! Slippery floor. Shit. Smile.

Bada, badada, badada, bada... [x9]

Center stage or pole? Ahh - my ankle. Pole. Hold onto it and make eye contact. (Hi) I return the smile.

These shoes need to come off. I slowly go to my knees with the pole between my legs and glance over my shoulder at (Mister Hi) on the right. He's got green bills… Oh yeah.

[Hook]  
I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome  


Crawling and popping my back up and down to the music, I floor dance to (Mister Hi). Look - There's many mister hi's along the stage. And Alice and Angela are slapping the stage for me to come to them.

Glad I wore these baby blue grandpa slacks. They're huge. Had to put suspenders on to hold them up. Spring green looks great over black. I'm wearing a black sheer, skin tight top that covers my arms and torso. It goes to my neck. I've got my bargain brown tie on too, it's real satin and brown with white lambs on it. Best tie in the world!

First guy stuffs my pocket with some one dollars. He's talking; but I can't hear him that well. I need to have Angela and Alice take my shoes off. I wink with a thanks. Giggle and strut to the music. Here comes the first line, oh yeah… I try to time it.

I'm giggling way too much because I nearly face-plant twice and only take nine steps. I made it, though! I'm on my knees in front of Angela and Alice to put my hands down my pants and mouth the words.

[Verse 1:]

Nah, Walk up to the club like, "What up, I got a big cock!"

They are in hysterics. I motion for them to come closer. They do. "Take my shoes off, oh my gosh! Can't walk in these!"

The music's playing and I'm laying on my back with my legs protruding from the stage. Alice has one leg and Angela has the other. They are laughing and struggling to get my shoes off. I'm fist pumping the air with both hands, singing the lyrics.

Finally! "THANK YOU!" I stand and dance like I'm alone to the center of the stage. F!ck it!

Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello  
John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no  
I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those  
The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcros"

[Hook x2]

I take off my tie, rolling my shoulders and shaking my hips. I put it in my back pocket and unfasten one suspender. I let it hang from the back of my oversized pants. My black hipster, satin panties are showing on my hip now. The second suspender holds them up.  


[Verse 2:]  
What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin?  
What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?  
I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage  
One man's trash, that's another man's come-up

Sauntering, I make my way to some mister hi's. They hold out dollars and I stop in front of them to pull out the fabric on my hip. I have money in my panties now. I stroll on over to the front of the stage. I bunch the crotch of my pants into my hand to hold them up and slide the other suspender off my shoulder.

When I turn around so my back is to the audience, I go to my knees, again. I let my pants droop past my bottom. There's money deposited into the top of my panties. I wink and nod and wiggle.

(Goodwill... poppin' tags... yeah!)

I crawl back to the center of the stage with my pants around my knees. This is fun.   


[Hook]

I grind and hump and rub my legs and arms and torso. Laughing the whole time.

[Bridge:]  
I wear your granddad's clothes  
I look incredible

The pants are still on me, kinda, so I just rub them on my coochie. I take off my top and throw it at Angela and Alice. Who are wide-eyed. I have my strapless black bra on and I know it's gotta come off at some point.

[Hook]

I get to my feet as graceful as possible. Dang. Sway my hips and cover my bra like I'm shy. I turn around and unclasp the bra. It drops to the floor. I wait until the last line to turn around. Still covered with my hands. I uncover myself. The music scratches to silence. No pasties, just two hot pink band aids to make an "x" over both nipples. I grab my stuff and run off stage.

That wasn't too bad.

**oOo**

"Thank you for that, Lolly." Edward's voice seems flat. "Remember folks. Lolly is off the clock and she does not do lap dances. I repeat. No lap dances."

I'm getting my regular clothes on and gathering my belongings and tips when I hear the next song come on. It's Muse, "Madness." I have the most sobering, gut wrenching thought that it's a message. Is Edward mad at me, is he? Nah.

**oOo**

_Anyone interested in the last chapter? You still there? Dare you to pop some comments. _


	5. Chapter 5

**"It Just Happened"**

_Chapter Five_

Summary: Bella and Angela were girlfriends until Edward moved in. Rated M for language, vulgar content, and sexual details. "Twilight" is not mine and I don't do the infringement thing. This will be the final chapter on the _happenings_ at this time.

**oOo Bella's Point of View oOo**

When I exit backstage, an _unsettling _hits like a strong gust of wind with Edward sitting mere feet from the door. He's got a brooding, pouty face. Irresistible with those red cheeks; **but **he's glaring at me. Not good.

"Did you want a lap dance?" I joke. His non-response makes me feel sick. "What?" I ask quietly with "sorry" tearing, pricking my eyes.

"I get a break to help you with your bags. Come on I will walk you to the car. We'll be back in time for you to watch Angela and Alice. Don't worry." He takes my bag from my hand without looking at me.

Is he concerned about his sister and I? Is that what's happening? He takes my hand and leads me out of the building at max speed. Edward releases my hand once we're in the cool night air and storms to the car. I stop in my tracks and he pops the hood, places my bag inside, then notices I'm not by his side.

"Would.. _you_.. get over _here_?" I know he's angry. That sounded more like a plea, though.

I stay put in the middle of the parking lot. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm NOT! Get over here and put your bag in the trunk, Bella." I don't move. I might cry. I don't say anything. He's staring at me and motions to the trunk.

"Then what's going on with your mood?" I look at each step I take towards him, hating the tension. "What happened in thirty to forty minutes that created your miserable behavior?"

I feel his intense gaze on me, all the way into each hair follicle. I place my belongings in the trunk and dare for the truth with some eye contact.

He takes a big breath. "I didn't expect you to really strip, okay? Like!" His hands fly up in exclamation. "You were flirting and interacting with other men. You let them near you with their hands. Touching you while you were being sexy and shit! You were yourself and tipsy and clumsy charming and it really pissed me off! I loathe it in there. Those men looking at you and wanting you. AND what is up with you and my sister and Alice, huh?!"

"Angela and I? I am not with her. I'm with you. But, that doesn't mean I can't talk to her or be her friend. Don't look at me like that, Edward. I'm not Rose and I won't hangout with Angela and Alice if you aren't around. I wouldn't do that. Well, Alice did come backstage to talk to me before my bit. She got me a shot. But that wasn't really hanging out, 'ya know?"

I take a deep breath and face him. "Sorry about making you jealous. I thought you were up for it. Actually, I thought you were challenging me to _strip _with your hand quotes_."_

Edward doesn't say a word, or make a sound, or move for at least one solid minute. The first thing he does is blink. "Please. Tell me you don't want to go on stage."

"I don't want to go on stage anymore. I want to hug on you." I step towards Edward.

"Give me some time." He steps back and holds up one hand. "I'm reigning in the irritation."

"Okay."

"Let's go back inside. I have to work until Angela and Alice do their thing."

I am practically running to keep up with Edward. He waits for me at the door and reaches for my hand when I catch up. He takes my hand before we enter the building. It's comforting. Hope this means he's not as irritated. I should be clear on my feelings.

"I really don't want to stop being friends with Angela, Edward. I'm not good at being hateful, 'ya know?"

"Okay, babe." He drags me to the DJ booth and sits me on his lap. We're facing the doorway together and my heartbeat flutters without delay. "I think my snowball of emotions became a suffocating avalanche. I feel better since we've talked. Will it be an 'only when I'm around' kind of relationship?" Edward ducks his head sheepishly and lets out a shaky sigh.

"Most definitely." I hate him hurting because of me. I hug him - I turn around and straddle him - must see his face. "I'm sorry, my love."

His face lights up and he wraps his arms around me. "Bella..." his hand squeezes my side. "We're at work."

I nudge my nose and circle his earlobe, whispering, "I know. I can't help it..." My lips press to his long neck, temple, and jawline.

Edward flinches when the door opens quite sudden. My head turns to see Emmett.

"Thought there wasn't going to be any lap dances?" He smirks proud with wise-assness.

"I'm not dancing." I counter.

"That's fine and dandy; but if you plan on shaking it for tips in the future, you might not want to announce you're boyfriend works here. I presume you're together now?"

"Yeah." We say in sync and I add, "But I'm not going to be shaking it."

"That's cool. Don't forget Edward's on the clock... He's more apt to do his job if you can find a way to uncurl yourself from him. Maybe release that grip from around his neck."

Emmett laughs. Edward pulls me closer. "She's fine. She can assist me." We spin in the chair so that Edward faces his work station and microphone.

I am grin to grin with Emmett. I place my head on Edward's shoulder - happy as a peach.

"Very well, then. I will leave you two at it." He shuts the door.

"It won't be much longer until we go home, will it?" I twirl my fingers in Edward's hair. The craving to make him feel good has grown beyond comparison in the past hour.

"We have about," Edward checks his watch, "nineteen minutes and one point four secs." His features flatter the smile that threatens naughty goodness on his lips. Love _this_ mood change.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Edward glances past me, through the window that spotlights his job. Once his attention is given, I hear, "Bella is needed backstage."

I know it's Jessica and I give a nod without turning my head. I hold to him. Edward searches my face while responding, "Thanks."

He traces up the bridge of my nose with the tip of his index finger to trail with a delicate touch over my eyebrow. "You're tense. What's on your mind?" His tone is soft and serious.

I fix my sights on the top white button of his flannel, willing these words from my mouth.

"I want to go backstage, maybe get them a drink. Like Alice did for me. But! I don't want you to feel jealous or anxious so I'm anxious. It's a conflict."

Edward kisses my cheek. "Get your ass back there. Have fun with your friends and keep your clothes on! You better come back to me pronto."

**oOo**

"They're ready for their cue whenever - it's "I Love It" by Icona Pop, right?"

"Yep."

"Good!" I sit sideways on Edward's lap to talk to him. "They won't be wrestling. It's going to involve pudding though. You should include that tidbit in your introduction. Alice made their undergarments: very Victorian Edwardian style! She promised to make me some cotton bloomers! I can't wait to see what they're going to do."

"I'll hide my eyes."

"Don't be like that.. pretend that Angela's wearing a bathing suit." Edward makes an awful face. I laugh, "Fine. But look at their clothes! Alice has some serious talent. OH! Alice doesn't want you to start their song until they carry out the ginormous pail."

He purses his lips and I kiss the pucker. "Okay." Edward agrees with a hint of agitation. "When do we get to go home?"

"Soon. Play nice and I will let you claim my non-cherry virginity. Sorry I got there first."

Edward chuckles and shakes his head at me, "I love how you take matters into your own hands." He squeezes me tight and gives me a loud smooch.

"I'm glad.. So don't start the music until they set the tub on the floor."

"Oh my gosh, Bella! Anything else? Do you want to introduce them?"

I bounce in his lap. "Maybe.. What would I say?"

"Um. Introducing a non-wrestling pudding performance?"

"Okay! Give'm their cue, babe."

**oOo**

"Hi. Please welcome to the stage two ladies and some pudding. There won't be wrestling. Um." _shit _"Feel free to place money on the stage. Thanks." Edward's laughter fills the speakers. "Shhh." I slap his chest.

Angela's head peaks out from behind the curtains, then back in, quickly. Sixty seconds pass in silence before she backs onto stage with both hands gripping to the pail in front of her. It's a washtub long enough for someone to lay inside it. I don't think it's going to fit through the doorway.

Alice is holding to the other handle backstage. You can see her because someone's holding the curtains back. They are stuck. Alice and Angela begin talking quietly. They slant the tub slightly so it fits through the door and carry it to center stage. What a relief! Customers make their way to the front of the stage and sit.

Both of them have their long dark hair pinned up with strands cascading down. Angela is not wearing her glasses and has on a long, white open robe. It is feminine and lacy. Alice is wearing a light pink straight corset and matching drawers that reach her knees. Around her wrist is a large white bathing pouf.

_Intro to Florence & The Machine - Can't Speak French_

Acoustic & Snapping

Angela slips her robe off and it pools to the wood floor while Alice walks around the tub to take her hand. They stand behind the tub, looking at each other. Alice pulls the short thin nightgown off of Angela and guides her into the tub with the way she places her hands on Angela.

I wait  
I wait underneath the covers I lie beside you

"Are those the bloomers Alice is going to make for you?"

I tilt my head and look into his translucent, at-this-moment sky blue, eyes and smile. "Yes."

"They'd be lovely on you."

With the way Edward is looking at me, I'm not able to say anything but "hmmm." Which comes from the nooks and crannies of my depths. He is mesmerizing.

"I'm going to turn my chair around because that's my sister up there, love. They are doing some intriguing stuff, though. You stay seated and watch over my shoulder."

"Okay."

I got the feeling, boy, I want you, want you

"I like this song, Edward." I caress his ear with a whisper.

"Me too." His hands lift the back of my shirt and his touch dances on my skin.

Walking round all the stuff  
You wanna say to me  
Words are never enough  
Oh baby , you turn my dust to gold

Alice is giving Angela a sponge bath in spice pumpkin pudding. It's an intricate display with their slow movements and focus on one another.

I can't speak French so I let the music do the talking talking now

They are both in the tub, touching and licking pudding from here and there - the inside of a wrist, a foot, an ankle.

I can't speak French ho ooh oh how oh oh  
I can't speak French so I...talking now  
I can't speak French so I let the music do the talking talking now  
I can't speak French so I let the funky music do the talking

Edward's subtle kiss on my neck has me intoxicated. His touching is an ongoing rub, fingers digging then smooth and soft to digging.

I can't speak French so I let the music do the talking talking now  
I'm in deep friend so I let the music do the talking  
Oh Oh Oh

The pudding shines from their knees as they sit close face to face. Their legs are spread open for one another to sit directly in front of the other with their breasts smashing together. Angela and Alice move sensually with the music. Smearing and coating, grabbing and bumping with an open mouth at the neck, at the cheek without making real contact.

I can't speak French oh oh oh oh...

"I want _you _to make love to me." I nibble into his neck. Edward moans into my hair.

"Want to go home now?"

"Mhmm."

**oOo**

"Are we there yet?" My lips haven't left his ear with my panting, twirling tongue, and nibbles. I have my hand resting on his inner thigh, resisting the temptation which is inches away.

Our fog of arousal is thick. Edward's hands are glued to the wheel. His lashes blink in order to keep his eyes open as he licks his lips with that sound of pleasure.

We're home. "Like I said, I will be super fast in the shower."

"It's been a long day, Bella. We can wait if you want." We're walking arms linked.

"I feel like I've been waiting forever for you. I want you; but I want you to want me too."

He unlocks and opens the door, picks me up and carries me into the apartment. "I want you more than I can communicate, Bella." He growls and kisses me while placing me on the ground.

"So do me a big favor and don't keep me waiting. I'll make sure we're set. We're using protection until we get the pass on clear, right?"

"Yep." I skip to the bathroom, undressing. "Like we discussed in the dressing room."

"Please, please be done with your shower now."

I giggle and turn the shower on. I put my hair up and make haste. Maybe five minutes and I am done. I turn the shower off and the curtain slides open. It's Edward with a towel in hand.

"May I?" His clothes are gone. His hardness stretches his boxer briefs out from his body. Holy hotness! I step from the shower to have Edward wrap me in the towel.

He dries my arms, back, and torso. His complete focus on this task. He spins me, kneeling to dry my bottom and legs thoroughly. "Turn around."

There's a smoldering intensity when the towel moves with the slowest pace up the front of my legs. His eyes go from my feet to my eyes.

"Open your stance." He says under his breath.

Edward takes hold of my hips and moans as he moves forward to kiss and kiss around my most private part. His lips push to my bundle and he nods his head so the silkiness tinges towards stimulation.

"Take me to bed, please." I ruffle his hair, letting my fingers comb through his unruliness.

His tongue darts out and does a swiping sweep, parting me on it's return. "Mm." And he hoists me onto him. I lock my legs and arms around him.

Our kissing penetrates my pulsing, my wanting him inside me. Edward brings me to my bed and lays me without braking contact. We fumble to position ourselves with our heads on the pillows and I feel his stiff, hot cock pressing to my wanting. My foot slides off the blankets and kicks the lamp.

Edward jerks away with the sound of breaking and I pull him back to me. "It's okay." We're in the dark and his body is like heaven. I whimper when my hand grasps around his boner and push my hips up to feel him on me.

His mouth goes wide with a cracking, deep timbre " A W E ." It feels so good and I can't help rubbing his tip between my inner folds. My hips move to their own accord. "Wait.. Bella, oh my god." Edward sits back on his heels, removing himself from my hand.

"I need something, love." My eyes have adjusted and I can make out his figure. He reaches for the table, "Will you hold my phone and shine it's light on me?"

"Yes." His mobile lights our bodies and I point it at him while he tears open the package to roll on the layer of thin latex. He made it look sexy!

"Thanks." The phone it taken from my hand for his hands to find mine and place them on the pillow above. His mouth kisses mine, nips at my ear, nibbles and licks my throat. A hand comes to fondle my breast, then the other hand on my other breast while his hard length presses rhythmically.

To my breasts he puckers his lips and sucks, pushing my breasts together, until one hand travels to pet between my legs. My name within his groan is like fireworks. My moans hover on my tongue and my hands find his head and his shoulders, my hips grind asking for more.

Kissing. He is kissing me now, hard and fast with frantic perfection. A finger, then two enter me, and my voice squeaks raspy. He withdrawals to caress his plump tip up and down, around and at my ultimate warmth. I gasp with wanting and pause my breathing to have it.

At first, he works his head in and out of me, then a little further in and out of me. He's larger than I'd imagined him to be. My nails sink into his shoulder and I bury my face into his neck. "Bella?" He slows and I grab his ass, wanting him to keep going. I rotate my hips in tiny circles.

Edward's lips mash into my ear, "It's a tight fit, babe, you doing okay?"

"Mhmm, please. I want.."

He inhales through his nose and thrusts steadily into me. His name spills with my voice and my open mouth bites soft to his shoulder. We both take a minute, catching our breaths. I kiss to his shoulder and spiral into the fullness, spiraling, my hips rock slight with each kiss to his skin.

Edward pulls and pushes inside me slow and shallow. Oh gosh, I move with him and it's, it's, gaining and aiming at my, there "Yes." He growls and thrusts into me faster. "Oh Edward." My hands squeeze his ass, pushing with his push for faster. My knees are bent and spread, they lift with every bang. My release is building, Edward's too. Our noise climbs with closer, closer, a little more. There. I am derailing into the sky right along with my man. We are one big clinch of togetherness and feather fall with sweet kisses wherever our mouths touch one another.

Edward's hand goes to his base to hold on the condom while he removes himself from me. He lays next to me, pulling my face to his face. "How is it that I am in love with everything that is you?" He holds my forehead to his lips.

My body hums, my heart sings, "The same reason I am in love with everything that is _you_."

"Yeah?"

"It just happened."

**oOo Thanks for Reading oOo**

_This is the first time I've wrapped up a story that isn't a one-shot. Please give me some feedback. Thanks again!_


End file.
